


Watching, waiting, wanting, wishing

by Nightkeepyr



Series: Strangers in the Night [7]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: AU, Exhibitionism, F/M, Masturbation, Neighbours, OOC?, Strangers, Voyeurism, Windows as in window panes, plot. ..pfft no plot here, vertical sexing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-02
Updated: 2015-04-03
Packaged: 2018-03-20 23:09:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3668634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nightkeepyr/pseuds/Nightkeepyr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She secretly looks forward to the glimpses she gets of him until one day they both get more than an eyeful</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so I’m still flailing over here cos of that trailer! WOO!! Regarding this series though, I’ve been uber stuck and blocked lately. struggling with a WIP and one not posted yet, and then this happened. I hope it’s not too awful or WTF for you. If it is I’m sorry!!! 
> 
> Please note that this is part SIX of Strangers in the night. It will show part seven, but that's on account of me fucking up and accidentally orphaning Lustful innocence.
> 
> All mistakes are mine.

“Who the hell is _that_?”

Felicity Smoak didn’t know what had her looking up faster – Iris West’s sudden, random question of her half strangled purring tone of said question.

“Holy freaking shit girl! Are you seeing this?”

Iris’s eyes were glazed, filled with a lustful appreciation Felicity wasn’t entirely sure she was comfortable with.

She took a deep breath and lowered her tablet, glanced across the courtyard of her apartment complex and froze.

It was him.

And just like every other time she’d gotten a glimpse, just seeing him had her body all of balance. She could feel the blush heating her cheeks and she was pretty sure she could hold a match to her skin and light it instantly, she was that hot.

No, that was him.

Oh God.

“Felicity?” Iris asked and she squeaked in fright.

“Hold up. Do you know that fine as hell specimen?”

“No!” She said a little bit louder than she’d intended.

Iris took off her sunglasses and pinned Felicity with a you better start talking stare.

“I don’t know him, know him. I just know him like you know that someone’s around you know. Like you know _of_ someone but you don’t them, you’re just aware of them – maybe.” She swallowed, trying to unfluster her tongue. She sighted. “That’s him.” She said pointedly, hoping it excused her mini ramble.

Iris’s gorgeous eyes bugged out.

“ _That’s_ your new neighbour?”

“Well, he’s not so new anymore -”

“Mr Fuck me where you want, wherever you want?”

“Iris!” She hissed, cursing the long name she’d given him when she’d been drunk on wine and unrequited lust.

“That’s whose bedroom window backs onto yours?”

Felicity had never felt entirely okay about the fact that the complex layout meant that the back of her place was so closely positioned to the other. The shape of the building brought the opposing apartments in very near proximity and it had bothered her.

Till he moved in a couple of months ago and she’d caught her first glimpse of him through said window.

“Fuck me Lis. I don’t know whether to cold clock you for seriously stinging on the details on who you’ve been peeping on or whether to cold clock you then smoosh you into him so you finally get the nerve to fucking talk to him.”

“Neither’s good.” She said, ignoring the peeping comment.

“Why? More to the point, why have you still not said a damn thing to him?”

“My damn thing would just end up being mortifying. You know how I get with my kinda normal and he’s is not anywhere near my kinda normal. He’s just…”

She didn’t have words to process what looking at that man’s face and what he had going on below it, did to her girly parts, let alone articulate it.

“Nu-uh. There’ll be none of that faux humility bullshit. Honey you know your legs alone are enough to make any hetro man beg to have them wrapped around their waist…their neck. Don’t get me going on your ass again. You know you got that booty…Damn, you two would look smoking hot together.”

She flushed at Iris’s praise.

“Please tell me you’re not picturing us having sex.”

Iris grinned. “Hey, if I had to have an image of someone else getting their grind on, at least you two wouldn’t be on the ick-o-metre. Hell, if you’re too chicken shit, I’ll take him for a spin.”

“You remember your boyfriend Barry right?”

“Of course, but a girl can fantasise about her hypothetical three list. I mean damn, look at that man’s arms.” She steepled her fingers together, trying to estimate their size.

Felicity couldn’t really fault Iris for ogling. He did have great arms. From where she was sitting he had great everything.

Mr Fuck me (for short) bent to pick up a duffle next to the stairs leading up to his apartment and Felicity bit her lip to stop a groan from escaping. Iris made some unintelligible comment next to her, but she could barely understand what she was saying because he’d turned around and looked right at them.

Looked at her.

Locked on to her with an awareness that had all coherent thought impossible.

He didn’t smile, didn’t frown. He just stared at her so intensely she thought her clothes would melt into her skin.

She could see the exact colour of his eyes from where they sat. Blue.  A blue that should have chilled, but she felt burned by them instead.

She held her breath, unable to look away from his too gorgeous face. The hard lines and angles were mesmerising, and the Mmmm scruff pushed his looks into rugged rather than pretty boy.

“Holy hell.” Iris whispered beside her. “Get your ass over there girl. What’s wrong with you?”

She couldn’t speak to answer. She could hardly breathe.

His eyes lowered slightly and her lips tingled. Her fingers clutched her tablet tightly as she fought the urge to run her digits along her too sensitive flesh.

The tip of his tongue snaked over his bottom lip, and she swore her glasses steamed up, as her thighs clenched together, trying to alleviate the ached building up between her legs.

 “Oh my God.” Iris moaned.

“Hey man. You get lost?” Another male voice called from her peripheral vision, but there was no way she could look to see who it was. “Being late isn’t really _my_ thing man. What’s the deal?”

The connection between them broke as he turned to the guy who’d come to find him.

He was looking at the other guy – who was a freaking Mack truck by the way – but he wasn’t saying anything as far as she could tell.

“Oliver!” The guy with the bowling ball arms snapped. “Come on.”

His name was Oliver.

Oh hell, having a name to go with that yum was only going to fuel her already vivid wake up sweating trembling with need and want fantasies.

Oliver’s jaw clenched, he swung his bag over his shoulder, shouldered by Mack and walked out of the courtyard without looking back. Disappointment flooded her, but she couldn’t deny she enjoyed watching him go.

Mack saw her and Iris sitting there and he stilled momentarily before his face lit up with a grin. “Ladies.” He acknowledged them with a slight bow of his head, his chocolate eyes twinkling with something she didn’t understand, before he jogged off too.

“I need to move up in here stat. You looking for a roomie Lis?” Iris asked, fanning herself.

“Barry.” Felicity croaked, her mouth very dry.

“He knows I love him spoilsport.”

Felicity smiled at her friend. She knew Iris and Barry were head over heels. Almost sickeningly so. “And speaking of my man, I better go. We’re meeting Caitlin and Ronnie for dinner.”

“Have fun.”

“You sure you don’t wanna join us?”

“I’m sure. Next time, definitely.”

She just needed time to herself to process. Or try to.

Iris leaned down and kissed her cheek. “Love you.”

“Love you too.”

“Don’t think we’re not gonna talk about whatever the hell that fuckhotness was between you and O-li-ver.” She sing songed his name, laughing as she backed up before Felicity could playfully swipe at her.

She gathered up her things and made her way back up the steps to her place. She was too hot and bothered to stay outside, partly because of the sun but mostly because of Oliver. She definitely didn’t want to be in the same spot when he came back. She grabbed a bottle of water out the fridge and held it to her flaming cheeks, then lifted her hair and pressed it against the damp skin at her nape.

If she thought it would’ve helped ease the heat in her throbbing clit she would’ve held it there too.

She thought her thoughts and hormones would level out, calm, once she was alone but instead she felt on edge, too buzzed for her mind or body to settle.

She flittered around from one mindless task to the other.

Cleaning. Reading. Cleaning. Cooking. Cleaning.

Even coding didn’t get her in the zone it usually did.

After a second cold shower she fell on top of her comforter, her naked body and hair still damp, still aroused as hell and willed herself to try and sleep the edge off.

Eventually sleep came. And so did the dreams.

Stormy blue eyes and stubble against her slick skin twisted into tongues tangling as his fingers pumped inside of her morphed to breathy sighs and heavy moans as he pinned her wrists above her as he thrust into her, her pussy clenching around his cock, taking him as deep as he could go. Only this time his name tore from her throat. Over and over.

She woke up panting in the dark with her breasts heavy, nipples straining and her pussy pulsing with need, her thighs wet.

She still wore her glasses and she straightened them with a frustrated moan.

She was more turned on than before she fell asleep.

Her phone buzzed from her nightstand but she ignored it, not ready to shake off her dream just yet.

With a moan she rolled onto her back. She cupped her full breasts and sighed.

She dragged her thumbs across her nipples and bit her bottom lip as she pinched and rolled her nipples harder than she normally would have. She threw her head back and her legs opened involuntarily as her nipples and clit swelled.

Pinpricks of pleasure radiated through her body as continuously rolled her pebbled nipples between the tips of her fingers.

She palmed her left breast while her right hand trailed down her body and between her legs. Her heels dug into the mattress, her legs opening wider as she slid one finger up the length of her wet slit. A mewling moan escaped her throat as she felt the intensity of her arousal, circling her dripping pussy with slow circles. She added another finger, stroking her way up and down, holding on the image of his fingers working her over instead.

She could feel the light sheen of sweat building all over her skin as he hips rolled to meet her fingers.

“Oliver.” She whispered his name into the moonlight falling across her bed.

Moonlight?

Her hazy brain struggled to focus, to make sense of that detail that didn’t quite fit while she continued to stroke.

Then it clicked.

She’d fallen asleep with her curtains open.

She lifted her head as in a fog and stood to close them quickly and stilled, rooted to the spot as her gaze connected with his.

Her heart stuttered, her breath leaving her lungs in a rush.

He’d been watching her. Was still watching her. Staring.

The ache between her thighs, the desire coursing through her blood warred with the embarrassment seeping through her arousal.

He stepped closer to his window, his chest rising and falling tightly, his eyes wild, boring into her unapologetically.

She should have been outraged. Angry. Furious at the violation, at his arrogance.

But Google help her she couldn’t move, couldn’t look away from his predatory stare.

He stepped even closer; she could see his breath hitting the glass in quick bursts.

The glass fogged briefly then dissipated. Again and again. Faster and faster as their eyes held each other captive.

With each passing moment she became more _aware_ of him. Of her, of the moisture dribbling down her thighs.

Still, she couldn’t look away.

What the hell was happening to her? Was she still dreaming?

He touched the window, his large palm imprinting the pane and shivers ran down her spine. His fingers pressed harder, and she could see the tips whiten against his side of the barriers between them.

He swallowed as his free hand palmed himself over the crotch of his sweats.

She groaned and his eyes closed briefly as if he’d heard her.

His legs widened as he rubbed himself.

She stood there, riveted as he touched himself, wishing she was touching him instead.

She moved forward and hissed half in pleasure, half in pain as her nipples brushed against the cool glass. She could see herself reflected while she looked at him. His lips parted as his fingertips traced against his window.

She frowned, confused by the seemingly random movements, and then her breath hitched when she realised what he was doing.

He was tracing her body.

Slowly his hand moved, running along the hard surface and her nipples hardened even more. He moved across slightly and her head tilted sideways. The curve of her neck tingled, then her collarbone…the valley between her breasts…her abdomen…lower. Goosebumps rose all over her as though she could feel him on her skin.

Her knees felt weak, her legs started shaking as the ghost of sensation began to overload her.

He yanked his T-shirt off suddenly and she whimpered, taking in the drool worthy sight.

God, he was gorgeous.

All sensual sinewy, corded muscle with defined dips. And he had that sexy as sin perfect V dipping below the low waistband of his sweats.

His palm returned to the glass but in a fist and he stared her down, urging her to move, to do something.

Felicity’s hand did on its own accord, slowly following the path his ghost fingers had. His eyes widened slightly as she lingered on the planes of her stomach, trailing along the curve of her hip.

He traced his bottom lip with his tongue and her pussy spasmed again, making her even wetter.

Her eyes were heavy, partially shut as she ran her fingers along her inner thigh, carrying on where she’d left off on the bed earlier.

She moaned, felt herself flush as her body arched towards him, teasing over her swollen, slick folds.

She kept up a torturous rhythm, circling her clit in between strokes. Her hips thrusting against her hand, wanting closer to him.

She faltered slightly as he worked his sweats off his hips, freeing his erection from the restriction, fisting himself at the base of his seriously impressive, mouth watering cock.

Seriously, she had to physically swallow to stop herself from drooling.

The head glistened with pre-cum. There was enough of the liquid to not only bead but roll down the length of him.

His sweats dropped further, clinging to his muscular thighs.

Felicity pressed closer, transfixed as his hips angled back so that his straining cock didn’t hit the window.

She watched his palm slide up, gathering all that delicious fluid and slowing on the down stroke. He squeezed at the base and she stilled her movements completely, in awe of this beautiful man bringing pleasure to his body, making himself feel good.

She stood suspended, glued to the sight.

His fingers glistened as he worked himself up, caressing and fisting the ridges of his thick shaft.

Ecstasy was written in the lines of his face, burning from his eyes as he stroked relentlessly, never taking his eyes off her.

It was the single most erotic moment of her life.

She groaned helplessly, her fingers twitching against the entrance of her pussy, her flesh hot against her hand.

Desperation filled her, as she watched him pulse in his hand. He was so close and part of her felt cheated that she didn’t get to feel him come, to see him up closer, to taste him.

She slid her digits firmly against her clit and pressed before mindlessly stroking her heated flesh. Her hips rocked in unison with his body as they brought themselves closer to release.

She dipped two fingers inside her pussy, sliding in slowly, and he jerked back abruptly, his eyes dangerously feral.

Felicity yelped, shocked at the sudden changed in the vibe they had going. A fission of fear filled her. Had she gone too far?

He turned away from the window just as quickly as he’d stopped the peep show and she didn’t even have a moment to process that ass because he was just…gone.

She stood there trembling, all the warmth in her body sucked out by his retreat. To say she was confused and mortified was an understatement of note.

She didn’t know how long she stood there, lost in that bereaved daze.

A desperate, brusque pounding at the door had her tripping over her feet in fright. She scurried to cover herself, and hauled her comforter off her bed, wrapping it around her to see what the hell was going on.

She yanked the door open to find him standing there, bare chest, bare feet, panting, still sporting a hard on. She could feel the heat radiating off him over the threshold.

“I was hoping we could continue this on a more skin to skin level, Felicity.”

She blinked. What?

He half growled. “Please, please fucking say yes.”

 

TO BE CONTINUED


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so this isn't an excuse, but I cranked this out as soon as I got up this morning. It's probably...more than likely in need of polishing but I didn't want to leave you guys hanging too long. Thanks for taking the time to read my shit and for kudos and comments! I really appreciate it.
> 
> All mistakes are mine.

She blinked, tightened the comforter around her, then stared…and stared some more.

Shit, he was even better looking right up in front of her. Her gaze raked over every inch of his chest, his ridiculous abs and conspicuous bulge tenting between them.

She still couldn’t speak past her too dry throat and she stood completely immobile, as he lifted his hand and pushed her glasses up her nose, before brushing her hair back behind her ear with the back of his finger.

She gulped in air as his finger trailed down her cheek and slid under her chin, tilting her head back slightly to meet his eyes again.

Lightning sizzled in her veins at the skin on skin contact.

“Yes?” She croaked, stumbling over the single freaking syllable. He was scrambling her brain, but he seemed to know what she was asking. She wasn’t sure how to feel about that, about all of this.

“Yes to whatever you’re willing to give me, yes to whatever you want from me.”

His voice was low, seductive, drawing her closer before she’d realised she’d moved.

The comforter slid off her shoulder. His finger coasted down her neck, skating along the curve of her shoulder, his darkening eyes following the path of his touch.

She stood; captivated by the way he didn’t look away.

He lowered his head, waiting.

Felicity wasn’t a prude, but she imagined from the outside she was considered conservative – mutual masturbation aside. There was _nothing_ conservative about the way he made her feel.

Wanted. Desired. Sensual.

It was that sensuality that had her lifting up on her toes. She stopped a breath away from his lips, his stubble whispering against her skin.

“Yes.” She answered. Fuck, yes.

“Thank you, God.”

His hand curled around her nape, she closed the scant distance between them, capturing his lips in a potent kiss.

He made a surprised sound in his throat and he pulled back slightly, before switching the dynamic, claiming her mouth harder.

The feel, the taste of him had her body flaming, igniting her lust to dizzying levels.

His other arm banded around her back, hauling her against him. She could feel the marble silkiness of his chest and abs through the layer between them. She clutched his biceps and opened for him, and she moaned at the first thrust of his tongue between her parted lips

He crushed her to him tighter, consuming her mouth, demanding she keep up with his drugging onslaught.

His hands slid into her hair, holding her in place, the stroke of his tongue against hers stoking the growing desperate fire in her belly. Her pussy clenched, the deepness of the kiss making her toes curl.

His hand fisted in her curls and he cupped her ass through the comforter. Hoisting her up on to him. Her legs wrapped around him clumsily but he held her easily, with seemingly minimal effort.

Ash if he didn’t have enough going for him already.

They pulled back to breathe, panting against each other’s mouths.

“Fuck, Felicity.”

It was the second time he’d said it.

“You know my name.” She mused breathily, looking down at him.

“I asked around.” He shrugged as if it was no biggie.

“You did?”

“Of course.” He levelled her with a ‘you’re kidding’ stare he should have patented, sexy arched eyebrow included.

“Oh.” She knew she was blushing, she just hoped the dark hid it.

“And…I may have heard it without having to say anything.” His lips curved into a sinful smirk and damn, if it didn’t make him even hotter.

More moist arousal flooded her core, coating her thighs and she squirmed against him, fighting the need to rub her pussy against the ridges of his si-eight pack.”

She gasped as his words broke through her lust haze. Arousal turned to suspicion as his smirk deepened, making his eyes glow in the dark. Suspicion switched into Oh-my-God.

He’d heard her and Iris talk.

Embarrassment had her eyes popping wide and she dug her nails into his skin.

He tightened his hold as if he knew she was about to attempt to make tracks.

“Hey,” He said softly, “I like that you talk about me. It means you think about me. Fuck knows, you’ve been in my head driving me fucking crazy since I moved here.”

Smooth bastard was gonna have her melting into a pile of goo all over his rock hard body.

His intensity and lack of holding back his words wasn’t intimidating or off-putting in the slightest, in fact his frankness, his confidence was seriously doing it for her on ridiculous levels, and she didn’t even really know him.

She grabbed his jaw before she could second guess herself, her palms scraped along his unshaved cheeks, sending delicious tendrils of heat down her arms, and pulled him to her.

Her lips moulded to his, he opened beneath her, drew her into his mouth, teased his tongue into hers, drinking her with dragging, erotic swirls and sweeps in every part he could reach.

His hands fully grabbed her ass, sliding her against his erection. The comforter parted, her back arched into him, grinding on his cock.

He growled his approval and her pussy burst with heat.

She lifted her head. “Oliver.” His name rolled out of her throat in a low purr against his lips.

He pulled back, his fingers, digging through the material covering her.

“Do that again!” He demanded, eyes blazing.

“What?”

“My name. That sound. Again.”

Her hips undulated against him as she complied, “Oliver.”

“I never thought I’d have to thank Dig for today.”

“Dig?”

“Guy earlier, interrupted my view of you with his shitty timing.”

“Ah.” “Say it again.” He groaned.

She lowered her voice deliberately. “Oliver.”

“Fuck. Fuck! Are you real? Jesus.”

He dragged her down for another scorching kiss, holding her to him as he walked them through her apartment.

She briefly wondered how he knew where he was going, but figured her place was probably the reverse of his.

He kicked her bedroom door shut behind them and he buried his face in her neck, breathing deep.

He yanked the comforter off her without letting her off him and she yelped, partly due to the shock, partly due to electrifying excitement.

His athleticism was fucking impressive.

His teeth scraped her collarbone; his scruff abraded her skin, his masculine woodsy, leathery scent surrounded her as she writhed against him, slicking his abs with her juices.

The heat of his breath burned her neck as she held onto him desperately.

Oliver swept his tongue between her breasts, her fingers carded through his hair, her nails scraping his scalp, moans ripped from her while he laved her, his growls rumbling across her dampening flesh.

Blood roared in her ears as he spread his palms protectively across her spine and slammed her against the floor to ceiling window. Pure heat threatened to steal her breath, turn her inside out when he bit down next to her nipple.

Her slit slid across the crotch of his sweats, drenching the cotton and he cursed a streak into her breast.

“You’re getting my cock so hard it might rip my pants.”

“So lose them.” She panted.

He chuckled darkly, stealing a quick kiss. She didn’t think it was technically stealing when she’d give him whatever he wanted.

Glancing down, she held his gaze as he reached for something in his pocket. He worked them down his hips and legs while keeping her pressed against the cool glass. He kicked them off and the head of his shaft pressed against her soaked clit, making them both hiss.

He snapped his hips back and reached for her glasses.

He folded them with shaky hands and stretched over to place them on her dresser against the wall.

“I don’t think they’ll survive what I’ve got planned for you.”

“No?”

“No.”

His thumb tugged on her bottom lip and she nipped the fleshy pad before he swooped back in and devoured her lips and senses.

Her arms wound around his neck, holding him to her. The kiss went on and on, drowning her in sensation.

He reached up and pulled her right hand into his, kissing her palm then placing her open hand on her stomach. He covered her hand with his, pressing down and moving their hands down the centre of her body.

Laboured breathing echoed around them, the air humming when anticipation.

He spread her fingers, bringing both their index fingers down. He leaned back, guiding their digits along her wet pussy lips.

She held her breath as they stroked her together; circling her clit till her eyes began to cross.

“I damn near lost my mind watching you finger yourself earlier. I wanted to be the one doing this -”

She cried out as he pushed both their fingers inside of her.

Her legs trembled around his hips as he pumped them in and out.

Shuddering, she rocked against him, against herself, riding them.

“You are so fucking beautiful Felicity.” He said, his voice thick.

He dipped them in further, coating their fingers, their hands with liquid heat.

“Do you know how long I’ve wanted you, waited for you, wished I could fuck you right here where I first laid eyes on you?”

“Oh God.”

“Since that first night, eight and half fucking weeks ago. Every night I’ve gone to bed hard for you, woken up with my cock weeping for you.” His voice was gritty, dangerously low.

“Oliver please.” She sobbed, begging for release.

“It’s okay. I’ve got you.”

She felt her inner walls clench around them and she bit her lip. Oliver leaned down and released her lips into his mouth, sucking hard before letting go.

“No, I want to hear you. Let me hear you.”

She let the sound out, something otherworldly and he growled in response, pumping their fingers faster.

Her other hand clung to his nape.

“Yes, just like that Felicity.”

“Shit, sh-”

Her orgasm hit hard, her body seizing around the two of them, pulling their fingers deep, deep inside of her.

Her mind splintered, her soul shattered as the fire spread through her limbs, engulfing her. 

“Holy,” She rasped “Shit.” as he eased their fingers out of her.

She was high on adrenaline, buzzing on extreme endorphins.

She heard the foil of a condom packet crinkle and then he was right there. Ready at her pussy while she still rode the aftershocks.

“You ready for round two?”

He watched her intently, waiting. She could feel the tension every where his body touched hers. He was coiled tight, but he was holding back, ready to step away if said so.

She locked her ankles around his lower back, rolling her hips, not ready to let him go just yet.

“Yes.”

Slowly he reached behind her and spread her ass cheeks, opening him even wider to him.

He lowered slightly, using his thighs, driving into her till he was balls deep in her.

He threw his head back, his jaw clenched, the tendons in his neck straining while the last of her orgasm subsided.

“Jesus.” He murmured, his fingers gripping her ass.

Her stomach contracted as he stayed unmoving inside her.

“Fuck!” “Oliver.”

“I just need a second. Don’t. Move.”

“Are -”

“If you move I’m going to come in two seconds. Two fucking seconds Felicity.” He bit out desperately.

She felt herself get wetter with him so deep, and she bore down, holding still against the fogged up window so that she didn’t accidentally set him off. Not that she would’ve minded.

She thought watching him jerk off had been hot. But this – watching him struggle to keep his shit together – was scorching.

Countless breaths later, he lowered, dragged out of her slowly and she gulped, groaning at the feel of him.

His hands moved to her hips and pulled down, thrusting upward as he worked them back up again.

His cock slammed into her, driving her against the window, hitting that sweet, sweet spot and she cried out, mumbling – something. She had no fucking idea what she was saying.

It felt so damn good.

“Damn, you’re fucking perfect.” He said, repeating the motion.

The hold on her hips tightened. He controlled both their movements, setting them on course for a helluva explosion.

His thrusts grew stronger, longer, impossibly deeper as she he took her, as she took from him.

He grabbed her around her waist and cupped her breast, his hips cracking hers against the glass so hard, so fast she thought it would shatter.

The frame rattled behind her as he hammered into her, sucking on her nipples.

She screamed, her body bowing at an almost painful angle.

She fisted Oliver’s hair as the orgasm ploughed through her, obliterating every single orgasm before it in the history of her sexual experiences.

He cursed and growled out as he followed her over the edge, his body shaking as he found his own release.

Then the heady grip of climax faded, he lowered to his heels, still buried inside her.

His forehead dropped to her shoulder, their bodies heaving, clammy from exertion.

“Are you okay?” He asked.

“Are you alive?” She countered. “Holy hell. I can’t -” She had no words.

He scoffed, his breath tickling her as he lifted his head to look at her. He cradled her cheek.

“If this is what dying feels like, then I’ll die a thousand deaths with you.”

“Oliver.”

“I mean it Felicity. My mind is fucking blown.”

He pressed the softest, gentlest, unhurried kisses along her jaw, on her lips. A direct contrast to what they’d just shared.

He was killing her.

“You’re amazing. That was amazing.” She whispered.

He grinned the cheekiest, most boyish grin she’d ever seen and her chest warmed at the sight.

“So later…breakfast. I’m thinking pancakes. I have a feeling that’s gonna end up being our thing.”

A thing? He wanted them having a thing?

“What about waffles?” She asked through a smile of her own.

“I can work with waffles.” He nodded “…but for now?”

“Now?”

“I want you tell me where next?

“Next?”

“Yes, your choice this time. Bed…dresser…shower…kitchen?”

“You’re gunning already?” She teased, amazed at how comfortable she felt with whatever was happening between them.

“I’m always gonna gun for you.”

“You’re still inside me.” She blurted out randomly, trying to maybe give him an out.

“I am indeed. I quite fucking love it here.” He said matter of factly, kissing her. “So where?”

“Seriously Oliver?”

“Seriously!” He winked. “I have ‘Mr Fuck me where you want, wherever you want’ to live up to after all.

 

THE END

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope that was a satisfactory conclusion to this part of the series! If not, I'm sorry if you feel jipped! Thanks for taking the time to read!

**Author's Note:**

> You interested? You want her to say yes? Lemme know. Thanks for taking the time to read!


End file.
